


Too Much

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle has a bad day with her anxiety and Simon is there to help her through it.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

“Iz?” No response. Simon was worried. She was just sitting there. Staring off into space. “Iz, honey are you okay?”

She sighed, “I should be.” 

Simon went and sat by her on their bed in their apartment. “What do you mean?” 

“There’s wrong or anything, but I feel...off.” She confesses. Over the years Isabelle let her walls down completely around him. 

He kisses her temple. “What do you?”

She leans into him. “I feel super anxious and overwhelmed. I have no reason to though.” 

“Look at me.” He cups her face. “Iz, you have anxiety. There are days you are going to feel anxious. It sucks and very little is going to help, but I’ll do whatever I can to help you. Okay?” 

“Okay. Can you just hold me?” 

“Of course.” He holds her and lays them down on the bed. 

“I love you.” She tells him. 

“And I you.”


End file.
